


Chan The next Avatar |Book one Water|

by ChannieRooo



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Avatar Chan, F/F, F/M, Fire bender jamie, M/M, Multi, air bender mina, earth bender bambam, new team avatar, water tribe chan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:19:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27415627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChannieRooo/pseuds/ChannieRooo
Summary: It has been a thousand years since Korra's time, but the Avatar cycle still continues. Now it is Chan of the Southern Water Tribe's turn to keep the balance and bring peace to the world.Book One Water.Also on wattpad under FenrirNorth (Also me)
Relationships: Undecided
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. The New Avatar

It was a quiet day in the southern water tribe. In one of the small huts was a mother with her 6 year old son, they were cleaning the house and making ready for spring while the boy’s father was in town. The man had come home from the military just a few months ago and it had been bliss for the boy.

The boy’s mother was a lovely lady named Yia and she had grown up in the southern water tribe, but a spontaneous trip to Republic city as a teen caused the inevitable meeting with Chan’s father.

He was a fire nation native named Raiko. He was a determined and skilled fire bender who wished to join the united forces, it took some time but in the end he made it. But he was quick to return to marry the lady of his dreams.

They decided to settle in the South as both happen to enjoy the cold, but also the nature where they were now raising their boy.

‘’Chan, can you dust off the shelfs for me?’’ the mother, Yia, asked her son.

‘’Sure momma!’’ Chan said happily, he took the cloth from his mother and made his way to the low shelfs he could reach. 

Chan was a happy child, even if he sometimes stood out from the other kids in his village. Instead of a dark tan, his skin was as fair as his father’s but he kept his mother’s blue water eyes. He was quite the social butterfly too, with friends from almost every corner of the world, as his family was also quite the travelers before his father went back to the military.

Chan tried dusted off the higher shelfs as well as he could, his tongue sticking out slightly as he watched his every move in concentration, when suddenly a big dust bunny fell on his face. he shook his head to get it off, making his nose tickle. He could feel a sneeze coming and when he finally let it go a big fire ball followed with. It scared both mother and child.

‘’Mom! I can fire bend like daddy!’’ Chan yelled in excitement as he ran towards his mother, hugging her knees tightly in joy. His father was his idol, so of course he was excited to be just like him.

‘’that’s amazing sweetie!’’ Said Yia, but when she looked to where Chan just stood, a small crater surrounded by broken ground was as well. ‘’Channie, did you do that too?’’ She asked pointing to the ground.

Chan took his head away from his mother’s knees and looked to where she pointed. ‘’No? I mean, I can’t earth bend, I’m a fire bender,’’ Chan was confused, did he also earth bend? ‘’Can I do both?’’

‘’Maybe, but.. never mind, we’ll ask daddy about it when he comes home alright?’’ She looked at Chan, ‘’How about we finish off cleaning and then make some hot chocolate hmm?’’ The promise of hot chocolate made a smile appear on Chan’s face at once as he hurried back to the shelfs.

‘’Wait!’’ His mother’s yell made him stop in his tracks. ‘’How about you take the dishes and I do the shelfs? Some are very high up after all.’’

‘’Oh yea!’’ He then turned right around and went to the sink with the dishes from breakfast.

While the two cleaned Yia was in deep thought. Could her son both earth bend and fire bend? No. it was something else. She was sure of it.

The duo didn’t have to wait long for Raiko to return from the market with both meat and other necessities.

‘’Daddy!’’ Chan yelled as he ran towards his father.

‘’Hey there little fire ferret!’’ Raiko said as he dropped the items, none of them breakable of fragile, and picked up his son. ‘’How was things when I was gone bud?’’

‘’It was good, we cleaned some, and when I was dusting the shelfs I really had to sneeze and ya know that happened?’’

‘’what’’

‘’I fire bended! Just like you do!’’

‘’Really!?’’ Raiko asked shocked but happy.

‘’He sure did.’’ Yia said from where she stood watching the father rand son duo. ‘’There is also more that happened that we need to talk about.’’ Yia now had a look of concern on her face as she spoke.

‘’Oh.’’ Raiko’s expression now mirrored his wife.

‘’Yeah! Mom thinks I earth bended too.’’

Raiko looked at his son, and then his wife, looking for some form of confirmation. Yia nodded, answering the silent asked question. Raiko then understood and set up a plan.

‘’Hey fire ferret, wanna see what I got you?’’

‘’Yes!’’

Raiko picked up his bag with the newly bought items, he then brought out a small stuffed animal. It was that of a grizzly Wolf, although small it still had the characteristics.

‘’Whoa!’’ Chan exclaimed reaching for his new stuffed toy. Grizzly wolves had always been Chan’s favorite together with the polar bear dogs.

‘’How about you go play in your room a little while me and daddy talk?’’ Yia suggested.

‘’Okay!’’ and with a blink of an eye Chan was in his room, already introducing his new friend, now named Zuko after the greatest fire lord or so his dad says, to his other fiends.

‘’Are you sure you saw him earth bend?’’ Raiko asked his wife, the couple now seated on the family couch.

‘’Look at that crater and tell me anyone but an earth bender could do that.’’ Yia said once again pointing to the crater her son made.

‘’Ok, so, he might be the avatar then?’’

‘’I mean, what are the chances he isn’t? he is born at the right time, and in the right nation.’’ Yia now had a look of worry on her face. ‘’we need to tell the White lotus.’’

Raiko gave a sigh as his hands came to rub at his eyes. ‘’How many avatars have been born to mixed nations before?

‘’No idea, probably not a lot, but then again Chan has always been special. ‘’

‘’No denying that.’’ The parents then listened to their son play with his toys, laughter filling the silence and bringing a smile to their faces. 

‘’I will tell the White lotus, but we won’t let them take him away, if anything we’ll go with him.’’ Raiko said, taking hold of his wife’s hands and bringing them up to his lips, kissing them softly.

‘’Alright.’’ 

The white lotus were quick to appear on their doorstep, after all, it’s not every day a potential avatar appear.

‘’Hello, my name is Toaka and I am leader for the water tribe division of the white lotus.’’ A man dressed in the formal White lotus clothes says.

‘’Hello, my name is Raiko and this is my wife Yia, welcome to our humble home.’’ Raiko says with a welcoming smile, as he opens the door wider to let the four lotus members in together with two guards.

‘’We hear you think your child is the avatar, mind telling us why you believe so?’’ Toaka sounds suspicious as he asks the parents.

Raiko looks to his wife to explain, after all, she was there when it happened. 

‘’Well, it happened yesterday morning when Chan and I were cleaning. He was dusting off the shelfs when he suddenly fire bended, I first though it was normal, seeing as his father is a fire bender, but then I saw the crack in the floor, over there.’’ Yia points once again towards where Chan had stood. ‘’No one but an earth bender could have done that.’’

‘’That is quite remarkable. May we meet with him?’’

‘’Of course, Chan! can you come here please?’’

Not long after Yia called Chan was there, standing between his parents, holding his mother’s arms. He may make friends quickly, but that does not mean he isn’t shy of strange grownups.

‘’Hello Chan, my name is Toaka.’’ Toaka says as he crouches down to be at eyelevel with the child. ‘’Do you know why I am here with these people?’’

Chan shakes his head ‘no’.

‘’I am here because we believe you might be the Avatar.’’

‘’The Avatar?’’ Chan askes, bug blue eyes looking up at Toaka. ‘’But I am just a fire bender.’’

‘’Perhaps, or perhaps not. We want you to take a few simple tests for us, do you think you can do that?’’

Chan looks down as he thinks. The man sounds kind enough, and he said it was simple. He feels his mother squeeze his hand gently, so he looks up at her. She has a sweet smile as she nods encouragingly at him, and it is all the confidence boost Chan needs.

‘’Yes, I think so.’’

‘’Great!’’

Chan is then placed at their dining table with his parents while the strange men and Toaka sits at the other side of the table.

‘’We will place three objects on the table, and you will choose the one you like most, we will do this four times.’’ Toaka explains as a guard brings him a sack.

‘’That’s it?’’ Chan asks.

‘’That’s it.’’

Toaka places the objects on the table. A wooden horse, a play sword and a flute. Chan looks at all of them, inspecting each before he picks up the flute.

Then Toaka takes forward a water tribe engagement necklace, a medallion with the fire nation emblem and a figurine made of earth. Without even thinking Chan picked up the water tribe necklace.

Next was a set of acupuncture needles, a small box with beautiful design and lastly a Kyoshi fan. Chan reaches for the Kyoshi fan, but stops in his tracks. He looks even more intently at the thin needles before he picks them up.

But the last one is where it left no more doubt. In front of Chan was now a water skin flask, a fire nation crown as well as a stuffed polar bear dog.

‘’NAGA!’’ Chan yells as he takes hold of the polar bear dog. Water flying up from the vase on the small table in the corner, and earth shaking under them, wind flew from one of the boys hands sending one of the guards right into the wall. Luckily nothing got broken, not even any bones. 

The whole room looks at the boy in shock. He had just earth, water and air bended, and if what the mother said was true, also fire bended.

‘’Well, it goes without saying,

**Chan of the southern water tribe is the next Avatar. ‘’**


	2. A New Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Chan get's lost in the woods, but makes a new friend in the process.

It has been 3 years since the white lotus had visited Chan’s home and declared him the Avatar, and a lot has Changes in those years.

The white lotus did not take him away from his home immediately like his parents had feared. He was still trained in all the elements in the white lotus compound set up in the south. But he was also allowed to roam around and stay with his family. On occasions he and his family were also allowed to travel around some. It was on one of their trips to the rural parts of the earth kingdom that he found his best friend, and animal guide.

10 year old Chan had just mastered his water bending and as a surprise he was allowed to travel outside of the south pole with his family. They had chosen the Earth kingdom, a small rural place with beautiful nature and landscapes. Chan was walking around on their second day, exploring the place they had set up camp, with Zuko, the stuffed Grizzly wolf, in his hands. It was freeing, not being surrounded by guards or old people for once, and also to get away from all the snow. Don’t take him wrong, he loves his home and it will always be a part of him, but sometimes it was great with a Change of scenery.

It was just before sunrise when Chan finally realized… he was lost. He had lost track of his thoughts and time but also his trail home. Now what was he supposed to do? He began to walk back the way he came, re trace his steps, as his wild life teacher had thought him, but it went on for hours it felt and it was now dark, and he was no closer to camp, in fact, it never felt further away than right now. The air was cold and he had forgotten his jacket with his mom since the earth kingdom was way warmer than the south pole. He held Zuko close to his chest, telling himself it was for the Grizzly wolf’s comfort, not his. No, he was the avatar, noting scared him, not even the scary shadows and sounds of wild animals ready to eat him.

‘’Momma? Papa?’’ he began to call out, hoping they might hear him and find him, but no one answered. Chan was getting tired from all the walking and it was very late. He decided to seek shelter in between the roots of a fallen over tree. It was big, maybe even the biggest tree in the forest! And was a great place to hide for the time being.

‘’It’s gonna be okay Zuko, momma and papa will find us and then we can have those moon cakes you like so much, with jelly in the middle.’’ He tried to comfort his friend.

Chan was getting closer and closer to sleep when he suddenly heard a sharp noise. It scared him awake as he clutched Zuko close to him. ‘’He-hello?’’ He asked the shadows, another noise followed, it sounded like a stick breaking.

Chan slowly creeped forwards, just to see what was out there. He was hidden by a big branch that he needed to look over. he looked into Zuko’s black beady eyes. It was as if the stuffed toy was telling him ‘go on you’re brave you can do it!’

With a determined not Chan placed his hands on the branch readying himself to look over. ‘’one… two… three!’’ He shot up!

But, instead of seeing the forest, he was met with brown eyes and fur, with sharp teeth. ‘’AAAH!’’

Chan quickly hid inside the tree again, his heart beat so quickly he was sure it would jump right through his chest at any moment, but slowly it calmed down again. What was that thing he had seen? He wasn’t sure, but he knew it was scary, or he thought it was, was it? curiosity soon took over his mind. He was about to ask Zuko what he thought but, the little toy wasn’t in his hands anymore. He must have dropped it when he ran away. Well, he couldn’t leave his friend to be eaten by a possibly scary and hungry beast now could he? No sir, he would not. Chan quickly stood up, and walked straight towards the big branch again with confidence. He slowly brought his hands back to the top of the branch before his head followed. He looked right and left, but no sign of him, until he looked down. There was Zuko! But so was something else. It was furry and brown, but small, almost the same size as Chan, and it was getting closer to Zuko!

‘’Hey! Stay away from him!’’ Chan said as he ran towards the stuffie, forgetting his own fear completely. the was quick to scoop up the toy and hold it close, checking it over. ‘’don’t get to close! He gets scared easily and doesn’t like strangers, and he is very shy.’’ Chan explained to the… beast? Realizing he didn’t know what he just talked to, whether it is dangerous or not, made Chan look up.

The creature was brown, the face a lighter shade together with it’s chest, but it also had two black dots over its eyes, the paws were black too with long claws that made Chan step away. It had big pointy ears, but one was very floppy, it had a long snout like a wolf, but it was the size of a wolf.

‘’You’re a grizzly wolf!’’ Chan finally realized. The grizzly wolf gave a small yip as if confirming the boys deduction. ‘’You’re not that scary, are you?’’ Chan said as he slowly held out his hand for the Grizzly Wolf to sniff. It slowly inched closer smelling the boys hand before giving it a soft lick in greeting.

‘’My name is Chan, and I’m the avatar,’’ Chan introduced himself. ‘’And this is Zuko, he is my best friend, I named him after a very old fire lord that helped Change the world. His story was always my favorite, together with Korra’s.’’ Chan sat down, his legs crossed as he started to talk to the grizzly wolf, who had also sat down and looking intense at Chan, as if he was really listening.

‘’I’m not really supposed to say I’m the avatar, since people might want to hurt me, or so papa says, but I think I can trust you.’’ Chan now looked at the creature in front of him, he never thought he would meet a real life grizzly wolf, but he was happy he did.

‘’hey, what’s your name and why are you all alone here?’’ Chan asked, leaning closer to its face, but all it did was lick his nose. Chan giggled at the wet feeling on his face. ‘’That tickles! I’m got lost from my family, but I’m sure they are looking for me, are you lost too?’’ The grizzly wolf looked down sadly, like it had understood the boys words. That’s okay, you can stay with us, but your name.. well, I guess you don’t have one…’’ The boy had a thoughtful look on his face as he made up a plan. ‘’Hey!’’ The grizzly wolf looked at him, shocked at the sudden volume Change. ‘’what if I give you a name and we can be friends forever!’’

Chan stood up from the ground, as did the Grizzly wolf. The boy walked around the animal, as he hummed, thinking of the perfect name. ‘’It will have to be strong, and smart, something good.’’ He walked around some more until finally. ‘’I have it! your name!’’ He ran in front of the Grizzly wolf.

‘’Your name will be Arrok, and we will be the best of friends!’’ The grizzly wolf, Arrok, bends down with what looks like a smile and barks happily. The two new friends begin running around, playing and getting to know each other, but the fatigue from earlier quickly caught up with Chan again. Arrok laid down between the branches, and Chan couldn’t help but to lay his head on the soft fur, and so the two new friends fell asleep, holding each other warm.

  
  


‘’Chan! Chan!’’ Voices called out though the forest. Chan’s parents and white lotus guards had been looking all night, and the sun had just began to rise, throwing a soft golden glow around them.

‘’Where can he be?’’ Raiko asked himself.

‘’hey, we found something!’’ a guard called, Raiko was quick to run over and see. in the dirt ground was small footsteps, they had to be Chan’s.

‘’Lets follow them and see.’’

The search party followed the footsteps until they came upon a fallen over tree. ‘’Okay, let’s look around, he has to be here.’’

‘’Chan!’’

‘’Channie where are you!’’ Raiko decided to look in where the roots of the tree were raised from the ground. ‘’Chan, are you in here?’’

The worried father looked in every corner he could find, until he saw the beautiful blue color of Chan’s shirt. ‘’Chan!’’

The young boy slowly stirred as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, he then noticed his father right in front of him. ‘’DAD!’’ Chan ran towards his father, tackling him in a big hug.

‘’Dad! I was so scared I didn’t know where I was, but I tried to get back, and then I found this tree and I made a new friend, his name is Arrok and he is super fluffy and warm and-‘’ The child rambled on as he looked into his father’s eyes.

Raiko didn’t have the heart to make him stop, the worry of never hearing his son’s voice again finally crushed by holding him in his arms. But panic quickly returned as a Grizzly wolf pup walked out of the same branches Chan had just seconds before.

‘’Wow there, stay back!’’ Raiko called as he stood up with Chan still in his arms.

‘’No dad! He’s my friend I told you about.’’ Chan tried to explain as he jumped out of his father’s hands and ran towards Arrok, giving him a big hug.

‘’what?’’

‘’He helped me last night. We were both alone, but we had each other, and now we are best friends.’’ Chan then looked at his dad with the best puppy eyes he could master, his gran-gran used to say he had the best ones. ‘’Can he come home with us?’’

‘’I don’t know fire ferret.’’ And it was true, Raiko didn’t know if the grizzly wolf, Arrok, would like the cold, or if maybe the mother was around.

‘’But he is all alone, and he needs a family, we can be his family.’’

‘’Tell ya what, how about we ask momma when we get back to camp?’’

‘’Okay!’’

And so the search party, son, father and Grizzly wolf headed back to the campsite where a very worried Yia waited patiently.

Once Yia saw her son tears of relief started to fall from her eyes as she ran towards Chan.

‘’Oh sweetie.’’ She held him in a close hug, almost crushing him, but neither cared as they just held each other. ‘’Where have you been?’’

‘’I got lost in the forest, and couldn’t get back, but I made a new friend?’’

‘’Oh yeah?’’

‘’Yeah his name is Arrok!’’ Chan let go of his mother and ran towards the big fluff of fur. Yia almost had a heart attack when she saw the creature, but the way her husband was so calm around it told her it was not going to hurt their son. ‘’Dad said we had to ask you if he could come with him, can he?’’

‘’I don’t know, maybe he has a family around somewhere?’’

‘’he is all alone, he needs a new family, we can be that, I’m sure he will love the south pole, especially with all that fur, please?’’

‘’Well…’’ Yia looked doubtfully at her husband. She wasn’t sure if it was the right thing to do.

‘’You know’’ An elder guard began to speak. ‘’It is said that every avatar needs an animal guide, avatar Korra’s was a polar bear dog, not that much different from your son’s new friend here.’’

‘’Alright, we can take him with us.’’

‘’Yay!’’ Both Chan and Arrok began jumping around each other in joy before they crashed into the parents, bringing them into a family hug on the ground.

The family laughed as they embraced each other, the worry of last night finally disappearing into the air, but that did not mean new rules weren’t created. No more disappearing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I imagine Arrok to look something like this: https://www.deviantart.com/bear-hybrid/art/OG-WB-794853456  
> credit to Bear-Hybrid on Deviantart, i do not own the look nor the art! 
> 
> please look forward to the next chapter! comments and kudos are greatly appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea i have had for a while and finally had the courage to poste. i hope you all like it and please leave a comment on what you think! kudos is also very much appreciated.


End file.
